Arthus Krancheska
Arthus Krancheska, Captain of the Magic Brigade of the Empire and Kingdoms in the Green Zone. Bio A captain of the Kingdom's Magic Brigade. An NPC who had been titled the greatest genius of the Kingdom and had risen to the position of vice general of the magic brigade merely at the age of 35. Said to have a bad personality. He was given the title Ten Thousand Deaths because he burned up 10000 people who had charged at him like moths to a flame during the 3rd Kingdom War. Green Zone In the Green Zone, when the Ains were unsealed, he was tasked to retrieve God's Flail. He discovers Hansoo and Mudusella and fights them but loses. He is later taken hostage by Hansoo. When Tiamet's finger descended and started killing everyone regardless of whether they were allies or enemies, he was freed by Mudusella. He then healed up and saved his allies by regenerating their mana and telling them to flee. His whereabouts are currently unknown but is believed to have left with the Ains. Powers and Abilities A powerful figure at the level of 330. He is vastly more powerful than the Players and adventurers of the Green Zone who are capped at level 250. He is 2nd in command of the Magic Brigade, below the 1st who is estimated at a level of 400, and above the 3rd in command who is at the level of 300. He is capable of sending out a stomp of mana wave that can regenerate one's mana. He can also send out another stomp that can communicate with others through a special and intricate mana code. Arthus Krancheska has an orb called the that is transplanted near his heart. Inside the Prison is a Spirit of Fire called , fire from times of extinction. A flame created from the relics found in the Spirit Lands. It supplies an almost infinite amount of black flames to the user. By mixing in his mana, Krancheska can use the <'Flame of Destruction'> to condense itself and create his signature move, a move which needed a flame so powerful that it could solidify, a large mana reserve to sustain it, and a tremendous amount of mana control: The Red Dragon techniques. * Red Dragon Robe - A cloth of flames that surrounds the body and can wrap up injuries and broken bones. * Red Dragon Spear - A long spear of flames * Red Dragon Shield - A shiny red shield. * Red Dragon's Eye - A skill created by a level of mana control which has reached the apex, a tremendous amount of experience and insane calculative abilities. It reads the flow of mana inside the opponent's body. For any skill that has been used at least once, a trace remains. By reading these traces, Krancheska can read the flow and figure out what the opponent's skills were. And by shaping one's mana into needles, it can be pushed into the mana circuits of the enemy and break apart the power behind the skills. And the moment a complex high level skill gets interrupted like this, it would all get tangled up. A skill that can cancel all of one's skills. Category:Character